


Gravitation

by ladyblack888 (888mph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/ladyblack888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Narcissa would wait for her to come in, just to see herself being forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on November, 2005.

Narcissa has always been beautiful.

At Hogwarts boys would turn their heads as Narcissa walked, and would line up to offer help carrying her bags.

But they'd forget Narcissa the moment she'd walk in.

The sway of her hips held memories of long forgotten exotic rituals.  
When she sat on chair, perfectly poised, her legs crossed at the ankles were a Slytherin serpent biting its own tail, making the boys dream of infinity wrapped around them.  
Her black eyes resembled Narcissa's own grey ones, only multiplied forever and her curly black hair promised a maze where any boy could get lost.

Her tall dark neck was night itself.

Sometimes Narcissa would wait for her to come in, just to see herself being forgotten.

There was something in her that made everybody gravitate, not around her, but _towards_ her.  
Like a Black Hole, with mass and power so strong, even light gets caught in its mystery.

Narcissa, bright as a sun, feels herself being put out by her.

Until now they were seven, the ones who disappeared in her, just to be forever forgotten.

'How?' Narcissa wants to know.

There's a not-quite-glint in her black eyes, and she takes something from the pocket of her discarded robes. Her long fingers uncurl, revealing a small silver box. She opens it, and inside there's some sort of clear wax.

'You rub this on your neck. Smells quite nice, actually,' she says, while Narcissa feels the skin of her thigh between her own, like dark, soft velvet.

'At night, in bed, show him your neck, like the submissive wife you are, and he'll kiss it and lick it and he will want more and more,' she whispers against Narcissa's neck.

'The following day he will be no more. Absurdly simple.' Narcissa can see a quicksilver smile on lips the colour of dried flowers, before they close around her right nipple.

But then the dark skin, strong and soft like leather, demands and draws Narcissa to her, and Narcissa forgets about dead husbands and silver boxes full of poison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She shows Narcissa to the door, the perfect hostess, more perfect than Narcissa could ever be.  
And as she holds Narcissa's hands courteously, Narcissa can feel something cold being pressed against her palm.

At the Malfoy Manor Lucius interrupts Draco to ask Narcissa, with a smile, if she enjoyed her tea-party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Narcissa throws away the small silver box.


End file.
